2014.01.27 - A New Pet Project
It's a cold day out in Greenwich Village, but that hasn't stopped a number of people from coming out to explore the galleries or have a nice lunch at the local restaurants and cafes. Among those out and about today is the youth known to some as 157. He's seated just inside one of the local galleries, using his bookbag as a cushion as he stares expressionlessly at one of the paintings, a pleasant work by a local artist depicting the Brooklyn Bridge half-silhoutted against a brilliant sunset, with the sun reflected on the sparkling water. Not a common thing for this particular youth to be studying art, really, but he seems like he's going to be there for quite a while. He has a pad of paper on his lap, and is writing away with a pencil in extremely neat and orderly handwriting. There was one thing that the Five-in-One and the unusual 157 had in common, problems understanding the normal actions of people, and they also come off as rather odd. But not because of the appearance, no, the Five-in-One were stunningly beautiful and it had only become more apparent after they stopped always dressing in the uniform of the Academy of Tomorrow and instead branched out into fashion. Today the identical quintuplets are wearing a empire-waisted beige top with a short miniskirt that would not be legal to wear if they weren't wear a pair of black jean shorts under it. Thigh high black stockings and ankle boots complete the look with the very dark makeup they seem to like to wear lately. As they walk into the gallery they do a quick scan of everyone with their minds, it's just how they do things... a quick surface scan to determine who's who and who's interesting. And there is 157... the one they never see anywhere but the school. Interesting. They approach the boy as he writes and stares one speaks, "You know, Yeweseisisel." The next spoke, "It's actually unsusual," Then the next "For something to surprise us." "But this," said the next. "This does," the last one finished. 157 looks over at the girls, as lacking in any noticeable reaction as ever. "This one greets students 'Five-in-One.' Statement: It is actually unusual for something to surprise us. But this, this does. Understood. Notification: This one was assigned to write a report on a painting. This one is completing assignment as part of duties as a student at Academy of Tomorrow." So saying, he holds up the paper, showing it to the girls. It's a partially written report on the piece of art. As one might expect, it reads more like a description of the piece for insurance purposes, or perhaps the sort of description you might find in a police report, rather than something you'd write for art appreciations class. He describes the painting's precise size, estimates its possible weight, and appears to have actually taken the time to research the precise shades of colors used at various points on the painting. Technically, it's all correct. As a paper, it's the sort of thing that should serve nicely as a cure for insomnia. The only actual analysis in the report so far is an extended section where 157 notes potential tactical uses for the painting, including the fact that the depiction of the bridge is extremely accurate and could be used to effectively plan various sorts of operations located on the section of the bridge shown. He also notes that the painting itself is of sufficient weight to serve as a blunt weapon of moderate effectiveness, particularly when dropped or hurled at high velocity. Yeah, 157's probably failing this class. The girls looked at 157 with a bit of mild amusement, except for one who seemed a bit aghast that someone would write a report about the tactical applications of a painting. That's the thing about the Cuckoos... each one of them is a specific part of a whole personality. One of them is of course the artistic/creative one. One of the other girls however speaks up and says, "Yewe, may we call you Yewe?" "Yewe," the next one says. "You obviously need help," the next one said. The next one smiled abit as she spoke, "With infiltration and adaptation. You will fail your mission if you do not approve." For some reason, deep in their mind those words spoke true for them as well. All the girls spoke at once, "We can help with that if you wish?" At least he has good handwriting. "Query: May we call you Yewe?" 157 parrots. "Answer: Affirmative. This one will respond to Yewe. Notification: This one is informed that utilizing an alternative name, 'Alan', in public may assist this one's mission." He looks down at his report, remaining silent for several moments before he finally looks back up to them. "Information required: Has this one performed incorrectly? This one understood that this one was to describe and analyze a painting. This one is describing and analyzing a painting. This one is fulfilling duties." A pause. "Please explain problems with this one's fulfillment of assignment." The Five-in-One looked at 157 for a moment in a bit of disbelief to how he couldn't see the issues with his mission and his actions. The Cuckoos then speak as one, "Let us put this to you like this Yewe. We are Monozygotic Quintuplets. A biological impossibility for the human species... and we blend in among the regular human populace better than you do." The girls were now emitting a telepathic field that kept anyone from think the conversation the six of them were having was anything but a normal conversation. They would not hear any of the more unusual aspects of the conversation they were having. One of the girls took 157's paper and said alone, "And what your teacher wants you to do is analyze the painting and how it makes you feel, what sort of skill went into it, what was the motivation of making it. All you have given is a description and your odd sense of tactical analysis. The art teachers at the Academy of Tomorrow don't care about that, we promise you." "Statement: We blend in among the regular human populace better than you do. Notification: Situation is expected. This one has lived on planet 'Earth' for only three hundred and six days. Additionally, this one has only recently begun training to blend in to general populace. This one was not assigned to interact with general populace on previous missions. Notification: This one has received instruction which has allowed this one to create alternative speech mode more closely resembling speech mode of humans. If requested, this one will assume alternative speech mode for duration of conversation." 157 lets the girl take the paper, resting his hands on his lap. "Statement: What your teacher wants you to do is analyze the painting and how it makes you feel, what sort of skill went into it, what was the motivation for making it. Notification: Painting does not make this one feel anything." The girls could see the problem and then decided to put it to 157 in a way he might understand. The girls spoke in unison there head slightly tilted as they did, "Statement: Situation is expected. This one has lived on planet 'Earth' for only three hundred and six days. Additionally, this one has only recently begun training to blend in to general populace. This one was not assigned to interact with general populace on previous missions. Notification: These Five have only existed among human population for 210 -days-. These Five have been specifically formed to be permanently telepathically linked with its self creating a complete whole from Five. These Five still do a better job of blending in than 157 after three hundred and six days." There is a pause and they then say, "Statement: This one has received instruction which has allowed this one to create alternative speech mode more closely resembling speech mode of humans. If requested, this one will assume alternative speech mode for duration of conversation. Notification: The Five-in-One recognize this statement as fact and believe that 157 should use this alternate mode of speech as default rather than requested preference." Another pause and then only one responds, "Statement: Painting does not make this one feel anything. Notification: Weapon XIV unit designate: Irma is the artistic and creative side of the Five-in-One. While emotions do not come easy, additional research into art critics and general interpretations of art to 'fake' emotion and 'real' interpretation." 157 pauses for a long moment, and finally speaks up again. "Understood. Adapting conversational mode." Another long pause. "This one recognizes the superiority of the Five-in-One with regard to blending in with the human populace. This one utilizes the alternative speech mode as default when actively seeking out information. However, the alternative speech mode differs from how this one was trained to speak by access denied. Therefore, it is difficult for this one to naturally think in this manner. This one should be capable of utilizing this speech mode more frequently given practice, but for the present time this one is unable to utilize it as a full default." He starts to turn to look at the painting, but then stops, looking back at them. "This one has been asked to use 'I' and 'me' to refer to this one in conversations. This one is not permitted to do so according to standing orders from access denied. This one recognizes that this will prevent this one from perfectly mimicking speech patterns of human population regardless of practice. However, this one cannot disregard this order." Evidently, he's gotten that particular advice enough he thinks it's necessary to head it off in advance. He looks back to the painting. "The Five-in-One are suggesting that this one learn to fabricate emotions and interpretations as desired by instructors. This one understands. This one has not previously considered the possiblility of fabricating emotional reactions. However, this one recognizes that an ability to do so would aid the mission, as well as this assignment." At that the Cuckoos stop their mimicking of 157's speech, even if it did feel comfortable. They did wonder a few things about him. And those could be saved for another time. They instead spoke to 157 in their normal way, thus all at once, "Yewe, we understand the nature of your existence. It is similar to ours, but not the same. We are the Five-in-One, we are... as they say: The Teacher's Pet. Ms. Frost adores us and allows us to do as we wish." There is a look between all of them before they add, "We can teach you to better infiltrate human culture, pass your classes, and understand that which you need to know for your secret masters." One of the Cuckoos smiled and smirked, "I'm Esme, and I will tell you this, even if you put the bare minimum of effort in to mimicking human speech, they will except you so much faster." They'll have to watch it, otherwise they might end up learning to behave like /him/ rather than the other way around! 157 says, "This one believes Ms. Frost holds a favorable view of this one as well. Ms. Frost has described this one as 'a little unusual, somewhat retro, but cool'. Ms. Frost also allows this one to act freely." Admittedly, that might have less to do with liking him and more to do with the difficulty in preventing a kid who can create portals from just going wherever he wants and doing whatever he wants there anyway. "This one will listen to advice from the Five-in-One. However, this one will continue to seek out examples of interaction from other humans. The Five-in-One are regarded as strange by other members of Academy of Tomorrow. This suggests that the Five-in-One are not a perfect example of human behavior and that precise mimickry will not provide ideal results." 157 doesn't mean to be insulting, honest. "The Five-in-One are however an acceptable example for imitation at the present time." He looks over at Esme, specifically. "This one will put in the effort necessary to succeed at this one's mission." Category:Log